


The Anomaly Not On Spock's Tricorder

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [75]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anomaly - Freeform, Coming Out, Drabble, Drabbles, Jungles, Love Confessions, M/M, Ranting McCoy, Romantic Spock, Secret Relationship, Snakes, Tricorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock is stirred by something that he wasn't detecting on his tricorder.





	The Anomaly Not On Spock's Tricorder

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Spock's Leaving."

“Captain, I detect an anomaly on my tricorder,” Spock announced.

“The native village should be nearby.”

“This is a jungle!” McCoy muttered, glaring around suspiciously. “Shouldn't something be chirping or squawking somewhere?!”

“Bones is right. It's too quiet. Let’s proceed with caution, gentlemen.”

McCoy suddenly yanked Spock backwards.

“Snake!”

“Thank you, Doctor. You will be amply rewarded. Later.”

“Watch it!” McCoy hissed. “We don’t want Jim to suspect!”

“I believe that he already knows. My eyes glow too much when I look at you. The heat inside me must go somewhere.”

“Damn romantic Vulcan! He'll hear!” 

But McCoy looked pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
